The Shadow
by GrimReaperJr1232
Summary: One day, a pair of twins watched their family die. That day, something else woke up in the tower that rose every night, knowing nothing of itself. It was a shadow, yet not quite at the same time. It wasn't Minato, yet looked so much like him. It wasn't human, yet felt so much like one as well...


**You know, I never ever, ever, EVER thought I'd update this again. But, I've been in need of something to do as of late, and I kinda missed Makoto. So, here's what I'm going to do: I** _ **will**_ **re-write Arisato Twins (I'm leaving the original up as a landmark though), and that includes Makoto. There are some things that will be the same, and some that will be different (Minato's personality is a big one).**

 **As such, anything in this fic will be considered part of the 2nd AT's timeline. Oh, and don't ask me when t** _ **hat**_ **will be out; even I don't know. I've left this chapter and one other largely the same though.**

 **P.S, for you newcomers, Makoto is NOT a good person. So don't expect to hear him do good deeds and be shocked when/if he does anything remotely benevolent.**

* * *

 _"Who am I...?"_ A lone figure in a large, dark tower found himself wondering. The figure's shape was that of a young boy's, couldn't of been any older than 7 or 8. His skin was ghostly white to the point it looked like he had never seen the sun before (which he actually hadn't), his hair was snow-white, and the color in his eyes was very faded out to the point that they also appeared white with the out edges of his irises having just a touch of black to separate it from the sclera. He also seemed to be wearing a blue elementary school uniform.

The figure often pondered this topic incessantly for that was all he could do. His memories of how he came into the world were shrouded in mystery to him no matter how hard he tried to remember, like when someone tries to remember an old childhood memory long since passed.

The 'boy' with snow-white hair had nothing to do, but wander the halls of the tower. Every now and then, another very powerful Entity known as The Reaper came but he always passed him by for some reason.

The rest that came weren't so merciful, however...

Whenever he was in danger, another figure appeared behind him. The figure stood tall with a black metallic body, a dark gray lyre, snow-white hair just like the boy, and dark blue eyes. This new figure however, had a name.

"Vanitate Orpheus!" The boy would call out to him Vanitate and would defend what could only be described as his master. No matter what, he never disobeyed a single order the boy gave him. Even if he was ordered to punch himself in the face, he'd do it. Of course, such actions resulted in the pain seemingly bouncing from Vanitate to the boy.

You may be wondering why the boy is simply referred to as such. That is because, that was the only means of identifying him. He had no name, no family, no history, no ANYTHING. Not even a reason to exist. He just simply... did.

All he could do was wander. It never became boring to him because he had nothing to compare it to, nor did it ever stay the same. Every hour the shape of the tower would suddenly shift as if it had deformed and reformed suddenly.

There was something else that he did like to do, however. But this was less of a hobby and more of a means of learning. What he sees, hears, smells, taste, thinks, remembers, and even imagines aren't just his. If he wanted to, he could in a way live through the life of another boy.

The boy looked just like him, only with blue-gray eyes and dark blue hair. This boy also had a name unlike himself, that being Minato Arisato. The boy also had a sister with red eyes and auburn hair in contrast who was similarly named Minako Arisato.

The two lived with a family that looked very different from themselves. Not because they were anomalies, but because they were adopted after their parents died. It was interesting to see how Minato in particular lived and thought, seeing how he was the one who watched his family die whilst dragging his unconscious sister away from the site.

It was strange seeing the world from his eyes. It wasn't like the boy was reading Minato's mind—it was more like he was a _part_ of his mind. Every thought—both conscious and unconscious—was felt by the white-haired boy.

Of course, hearing his thoughts wasn't the only thing the boy could do. Every site scene, sensation felt, emotion, and so much more were also felt by him. Despite never leaving the tower, he was still able to indulge in the simplest of human pleasures, such as eating and feeling hot water against his skin whilst bathing to the rather... degrading sensations that Minato had been put through—painful, violating… disgusting.

Even with that, the nameless boy still liked to see the world through Minato's eyes because that was how he learned about the outside world. Sure, he could leave the tower any time but he preferred to watch everything from safety. Even with Minato, he knew little of life outside the tower… it wasn't worth the risk of leaving.

Time seemed to work... strangely here. Every time an hour passed, an entire day's worth of memories came to the nameless boy. He didn't know why this was, but it didn't matter to him.

Eventually he took notice of a voice that seemed to whisper in his ear. At first, it was hard to make out anything it said, like a radio station that's filled with static. Eventually, however, the static began to slowly clear more and more.

 _ **"Can you hear me...?"**_ The voice asked. Calling it just a single voice wasn't quite accurate either. It seemed to echo as if many voices were speaking in unison, but the voice in general sounded masculine.

"Yes..." The nameless boy responded as he looked around. "Who are you?" he asked as he summoned Vanitate to defend him from any potential threats, "and... Do you know who I am?"

 _ **"You are a shadow, a very unique on as well..."**_ The voice answered, he seemed to be genuinely amused for some reason.

"Then… what are you?"

" _ **Shh, relax,"**_ the voice whispered to him. Its attempts to soothe him didn't bear much fruit, but perhaps it was nothing more than an attempt to stop him from asking anymore questions? _**"For now, I need you to become stronger. You're strong, but not strong enough."**_

The boy tilted his head confused. Why did the voice want that? Why did it even want him? There were so many questions…

" _ **I told you, relax,"**_ The voice seemed to be chuckling from wherever it came from. _**"I merely want you to grow up big and strong. Ah, but you need a name as well, yes?"**_

The voice took a moment to think. Humans have so many names it was hard to choose. Names can be more than identification. Some strike fear into the hearts of others when others, whilst others are forever despised. Perhaps something with familiarity to his base self will do?

" _ **I suppose the name Makoto will do."**_ Common, native to the region, the name of his base self's father—it was perfect for now.

Makoto looked around, wondering if it was possible for him to find the source of the voice. The way the voice was treating him… could it be…

"Are you… my father?"

" _ **No, I am not."**_ The voice's answer was immediate, like it had expected the question to be asked. _**"However, many humans aren't raised with their true parents. I suppose that as of now, you may consider yourself… adopted."**_

* * *

 **Like I said, this chapter was largely the same. Oh, and Makoto's personas have different names? Why? None of you actually Googled Theristis, did you? How do I know? Because no one ever called me out and said, "Wait, Theristis doesn't mean reaper!" Well, it** _ **does**_ **but not the Death kind. I was waiting for someone to call me out on that. Why? I dunno, I was 15 at the time. I don't get understand half the things I do now, never mind then. Also, I fucking hate odd numbers (I am trying to keep the damn word count an even number).**


End file.
